hollywoodheightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Loren Tate/@comment-99.150.144.100-20120805200303
ONE-SHOT: “Their First Kiss” Be warned, it’s not very good. Keep in mind that: A) It’s 2AM and B) I’ve gotten accustomed to writing screenplays, so the formatting’s not the greatest. Another day. Another shift at the coffee shop for Loren Tate. Even though things were looking up for her music career, she wasn’t ready to quit her day job. Not yet. She started wiping down the empty tables before the end of her shift, humming the tune to a new song she was working on. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a familiar voice call out her name. “Loren!” she turned to see Cam walking towards her. “Cam, hey! What are you doing here?” she asked. “Can we talk?” “Sure,” she told him, stepping closer. “Can we go outside or something? Somewhere more private?” he asked nervously. Loren led him outside, away from customers. “Is everything okay?” “No, it’s not. Listen, Loren. I like you. A lot. And I know you’ve been hanging out with a big rockstar and I can’t compete. But for a while there, I kind of thought you liked me back,” he explained, taking a deep breath after. “I did. I mean… I do. I think.” “Well, maybe this will help you figure things out.” Before Loren knew it, Cameron leaned down and kissed her. She wanted to feel sparks. Really, she did. She knew the chances of Eddie ever seeing her as anything more than a friend were slim to none. And Cam was great. Really great; so she deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, trying to find something that wasn’t there. When they separated, a person watching them was in her peripheral view. She turned to see Eddie Duran, frozen in place. “I’m sorry. I stopped by your house but your mom said you were here,” he said. He had this awful feeling in his stomach. Seeing Loren kissing Cam hurt. It hurt a lot. He tried to shake it off, but that feeling wasn’t going away. He was at a loss for words, so he just turned and walked the other way. Loren watched him walk away, at as much of a loss for words as Eddie was a moment ago. “Go,” Cam said. Loren looked at him, surprised. “What?” “Go after him. I think you and I both know this was never going to work. As much as I wished it could.” “I’m so sorry, Cameron.” “Don’t be. Now go before you miss him.” Loren quickly rushed out to catch Eddie, but by the time she got to the parking lot, he was gone. Her shift was just ending, so she went inside and got her cell phone and keys. She looked at her phone, considering calling Eddie. Trying her luck, she decided to go to his penthouse instead, hoping he was headed there. She got to the building and Jeffrey let her up - she was glad to see he hadn’t gotten fired like he had thought. She hesitated outside his door, not sure if it was a good idea to just show up. Despite the knot in her stomach, she knocked anyway. Not more than ten seconds later, Eddie opened up. “Loren! Is everything alright?” “I feel like I should be asking you that. Or was that your evil twin that showed up at the coffee shop then darted off?” Eddie laughed. “No that was me.” “Is everything okay?” “Yeah, yeah. I just wanted to see you. I’m sorry about running off like that. I didn’t mean to… interrupt you and Cam,” he said sheerly. “Oh don’t be sorry. There is no me and Cam.” “Really? Cause he looked pretty comfortable with his tongue down your throat,” he said, regretting his words immediately. “That came out wrong.” “No, it’s okay. It was completely inappropriate of me to be kissing him like that out in public,” she agreed. “That’s not what I meant.” “I just… I like him. And I want to like like him, but there’s just something missing. There’s no…” “Chemistry?” he asked, looking at her. “Right. That,” she said, meeting his eyes. Every time they were together, she had butterflies. And so did Eddie, but Loren didn’t know that. “When it’s the right guy, you won’t have to force any of that stuff. It’ll just be… right, you know?” She nodded, not breaking eye contact. “Are you sure you’re okay?” He shrugged, sitting down on the piano bench. “Is it Chloe?” she hesitantly asked. “God, no. I haven’t thought about her in ages,” he said. She sat down next to him. “Is it anything I can help with?” “Maybe. Let’s say… there is a girl,” he started. Loren’s heart sank at the thought of watching him with another girl again. “Hypothetically, she’d be way too good for me. She’s funny and talented and down to earth. She’s the most real person I’ve ever met. And she inspires me more than anyone ever has. And let’s say something happened that made me realize how much I can’t stand the idea of said girl being with anyone else.” “Sounds pretty descriptive for a hypothetical situation,” she shrugged, looking down at the piano. “And besides, nobody’s too good for you because you deserve the best.” “So do you, Loren.” She looked up at him when she realized he was basically burning a whole in the side of her head from staring at her. “Whoever this girl is sounds great. I think you should go for it,” she smiled weakly, still oblivious. “Yeah?” he asked, grinning. He began to lean in to kiss Loren, but before she realized what he was doing, she was up and off of the piano bench. She picked up her purse to go. Giving him relationship advice was a lot harder than she had hoped it would be. Why did she have to be falling for a rockstar? “Where are you going?” Eddie asked, getting up. “I promised my mom I’d be home for dinner, so…” “Oh.” He was confused. Didn’t she realize he was talking about her? “Let me know how it goes with the girl. Or don’t. It doesn’t matter,” she said, trying to keep her composure. She quickly walked out the door. “I’ll see you around.” “Okay… I’ll call you?” he asked, surprised that she couldn’t seem to get out of there soon enough. Loren just nodded and headed towards the elevator. Eddie closed the door, confused as ever. Then he recognized her behavior. He was just acting that way less than half an hour ago. Loren was jealous. She had to have thought he was talking about another girl. He rushed out to the hall. “Loren!” He caught the elevator door just as it was closing. In the same second he was in the elevator, his lips crashed onto hers. Shocked, it took Loren a moment to realize what was happening. She deepened the kiss not because she was trying to find something, but because it was as if she couldn’t get close enough to Eddie. Everything that was missing in the kiss with Cam was there in Eddie’s. The chemistry, the spark, the fireworks. Everything was right. Neither Eddie or Loren could smile any bigger. “I’m glad you went for it,” she said. “Yeah?” he said, chuckling and leaning in to kiss her again.